madelinefandomcom-20200214-history
My Fair Madeline
'''My Fair Madeline '''is a movie from 2002. Summary Madeline is sent to a finishing school in London after turning the Louvre upside-down while trying to stop two thieves from robbing the Mona Lisa. Plot Madeline and her friends are getting ready to go to the Louvre. Miss Clavel tells them the Louvre is the finest museum in the whole world so they must be on their very best behavior.The group arrives at the Louvre and Miss Clavel gives them a tour. The tour ends at the Mona Lisa. While the rest of the group heads to lunch, Madeline stays behind to look at the Mona Lisa. Suddenly, a well dressed and wealthy couple appears to look at the Mona Lisa. The man pulls out a pair of scissors (as he intends to cut the painting from the frame) while the woman goes to distract the guard. Madeline hides behind a drape and watches the scene unfold. While the woman distracts the guard, the man pulls out a pair of scissors and points them at the Mona Lisa. Realizing that he's going to steal it, Madeline screams "NO!" However, she ends up ruining the drape she's hiding behind. The guard comes over. Madeline tells him "He is trying to steal the Mona Lisa! Stop him!" The guard looks at the theif, who just shrugs. The guard actually buys this and scolds Madeline for ruining the drape which he says belonged to either Louis XVIII or Louis XIX. As Madeline is being led away, the thief pulls his scissors back out. Noticing this, Madeline grabs a vase and throws it at the thief. The vase knocks the scissors out of the thief's hand. Madeline picks the scissors up and puts them under a pillow. Not understanding what she's doing, the guard calls for backup to apprehend Madeline. They chase her all over the museum and into the dining hall where a mess is made. Madeline tries to explain but everyone but her friends refuse to believe her out of anger. To get rid of her, Lord Cucuface and Miss Clavel send Madeline to a finishing school in London. Before she leaves, her friends assure her they will find the thieves and clear her name. Lord Cucuface drops Madeline off at Miss Higginsbottom's Finishing School in London, where she instantly finds a rival in school bully Emma. Meanwhile, Madelines's friends and Genivieve find the scissors at the Louvre. They go to a shop where they learn that they are surgical scissors. Meanwhile, Madeline is struggling at Finishing School mostly due to prejudice on the part of Miss Higginsbottom and Mr Henry. Back in Paris, the girls learn that the scissors were sold to a doctor and his wife who match the thieves' discription. Back in London, a pillow fight happens and, thanks to Emma, Madeline gets blamed for it. Meanwhile back in Paris, The other girls learn that the thieves are Maximo Richard and his wife Dumbella and that they are in London, to their horror. Meanwhile, Mr Henry is leading Madeline's class to the Tower of London. Once inside, Madeline, sure enough, spots Maximo and Dumbella. After getting away from her class, Madeline walks up to a Yeoman of the Guard. He tells her they've been in twice this week to look at the jewels. Madeline tells him they tried to steal the Mona Lisa from the Louvre and that she saw them. Mr Henry suddenly calls out to Madeline. Madeline tells him "Coming." The Guard yells "You are Madeline?!" Madeline is shocked that he knows her. Another Yeoman of the Guard comes up and tells her "All Museaum Guards know you: You are that troublemaker!" Madeline tells them wat happened at the Louvre wasn't her fault and that Maximo and Dumbella are thieves but the Guards don't believe her. Mr. Henry comes over and leads her back to the group. Madeline decides to go back the next day and follow Maximo and Dumbella alone. The next day, Miss Higgensbottom, Mr. Henry, and the girls head out to the Botanical Society. Mr Henry notices that Madeline is missing. Emma tells him that she has the measles. Mr Henry suggests calling a doctor to which Miss Higginsbottom tells him "the moment we return." Back inside, it is revealed Madeline's measle attack is fake so she can go find out what Maximo and Dumbella are up to. Madeline wipes the jam covering her face off, leaving only one small little dot. She then pulls down a curtain and uses it to make a hooded cloak for herself so nobody will recogonize her. Madeline gets to the Tower of London just in time to catch Maximo and Dumbella leaving. She hops into a taxi and tells the driver to follow Maximo and Dumbella. Meanwhile, Madeline's friends tell Miss Clavel that Madeline was right. At first, Miss Clavel refuses to believe them due to believing they're just telling her this so Madeline can come back, which she doesn't want, but when she realizes that they're being sincere she tells them she'll talk to Lord Cucuface. Meanwhile, Madeline has traced Maximo and Dumbella to a hotel. However, the hotel mamnager kicks her out due to seeing her as a threat to his business. Madeline sneaks back into the hotel but she gets caught. The manager throws her out again and tells her "If I see you here one more time I shall call the police. Now is that clear?" Madeline climbs up the side ladder and listens in on Maximo and Dumbella through the chimney. Maximo and Dumbella are planning to steal the Crown Jewels of the United Kingdom during the Royal Reception that's two weeks away. After she almost gives herself away, Madeline dashs back down the stairs. However, she slips on some water and falls down the stairs and into some trash. She gets pulled out by a constable and the manager who calls her a ragamuffin. Madeline tells the constable about Maximo and Dumbella's plot to steal the Crown Jewels. Unfortonately, the manager refuses to believe her and tries to get rid of her for good by convincing the constable that she's crazy. Realizing this, Madeline runs off with the manager and the constable in pursuit. Madeline manages to elude them at the cost of getting lost. When she sees Big Ben, Madeline decides to find her way back by climbing to the top. However, a guard intercepts her and throws her out. Madeline disguises herself as a worker and heads back in. The guard actually falls for this and lets her pass. Madeline then climbs up Big Ben. However once inside the clock, her scarf gets caught in one of the gears. Madeline goes after it in a way that causes her to fall out of the clock. Thankfully, Madeline catches on of the hands. Madeline calls for help and the fire department get her down after the crowd below see her. Meanwhile, Miss Higginsbottom, Mr Henry, and their students are waiting for Madeline to get back. Mr Henry asks Miss Higginsbottom if they should call the police. The Police bring Madeline back and don't tell what happened. Miss Higginsbottom and Mr Henry, to protect their carrers, demand an explaination. Madeline, who's fed up with wasted sincerity and cassandra truths, refuses to say anything as she's convinced they won't believe her. Furious by thid distrust, Miss Higginsbottom forbids her to let her leave the school ever again. To save face, she also calls Miss Clavel. Miss Clavel expresses disappointment in Madeline. Madeline tells them about how Maximo and Dumbella are going to steal the Crown Jewels. To her surprise, Miss Clavel tells her she believes her and will help her at the reception. The next day, Mr Henry is teaching his class. Miss Higginsbottom comes in with an invite to the Royal Reception. She announces that she is going to it with a star pupil. Madeline realizes that it's the same Reception that the thieves are attending. Miss Higginsbottom asks Madeline what she said. Madeline voices her hope to be that pupil, to the scornful amusement of Emma and the other students. Miss Higginsbottom also scorns her by stating "Then I suggest you practice-very hard! You only have a week!" Madeline does surprising well, despite Emma's attempts to sabotage her, to the surprise of everyone. Voice Cast Chantal Strand - Madeline Fogg Whoopi Goldberg - Miss Clavel Jim Byrnes - Mayor of Paris Christopher Gaze - Narrator Shannon Chan-Kent - Chloe Brittney Irvin - Danielle Jessie Young - Nicole Mackenzie Gray - Mr. Henry Marilyn Lightstone - Headmistress Higginsbottom French Tickner - Lord Cucuface Annick Obonsawin - Emma Jane Mortifee - Lady Bovina Ribsby Unknown - Cameraman, Reporter, Maximo Richard, Dumbella, Cassandra, Davina, Lucinda, Victoria, various background characters Category:Films